


i may have more to give but i couldn't love anyone more than you

by Misterdevere



Series: what’s life without love [22]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Heart-to-Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26381443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misterdevere/pseuds/Misterdevere
Summary: Eggsy and Leo have a heart-to-heart before Frankie arrives
Relationships: Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: what’s life without love [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868476
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	i may have more to give but i couldn't love anyone more than you

“Do you fancy going to the pub tonight? Dinner’s on me.”

“Yeah, alright. I finish at 6, I’ll meet you there?” Eggsy was already in their local with the first round in by the time Leo turned up. They chatted about Leo’s day as they drank, then got another pint each and waited for their food to arrive. When it did, Leo turned his nose up at Eggsy’s steak and kidney pie. “You’re so rank, who eats kidney?”

“It’s the same as eating any other meat.”

“No it ain’t, it’s filth and so are you for eating it.” Eggsy picked a piece up on his fork and waved it in Leo’s face, making him cringe and fake gag.

“Oh, shut up. You ain’t got a clue what’s in them sausages.”

“Like I give a fuck, they taste good.” Eggsy snorted a laugh. “How come Merlin didn’t come?”

“I wanted a night out with you. I wanna talk to you before Frankie comes to live with us.”

“Yeah? What about it?”

“If everything goes through like it should and me and Merlin end up adopting him, I’m worried about how different his upbringing is gonna be to yours. I mean, he’s gonna have two parents around with stable jobs and money, he’ll have you, he’s gonna grow up in a nice house with good schools nearby.”

“Good, he should have all them things.”

“So should you have but you didn’t have any of them until you were about 9, and you didn’t have all of them until you were 13, I guess. The last thing I want is for you to feel bad that you didn’t have those things or feel bad towards Frankie that he does. I don’t regret that we can give him all of that but I do regret that I couldn’t give it all to you.”

“I didn’t need all of that. I had you and you worked your arse off to give me everything you could and I knew you loved me more than anything, the rest of it didn’t really matter. Having no money and shitty flats in rough areas for however long had a lot to do with who we both are and I’m pretty proud of both of us. Do you really regret it?”

“I dunno. Sometimes, in some ways. I think sometimes that it was selfish for me to have you. It was the best thing in the world for me but I’d be lying if I said I could always give you everything that you needed and everything that I wanted to.”

Leo frowned. “I don’t remember ever not having something that I needed.”

“I’m sure there were times when I waited longer to change nappies than was ideal because I had to ration them, and times that you went to bed peckish because I didn’t have money for enough food to fill you up. Getting you clothes for your birthday because I couldn’t dress you and buy presents, school trips that you should’ve gone on but that I couldn’t afford.”

“So I didn’t have everything that I wanted. I didn’t have dumb toys that I’d forget about in a month, I didn’t get to go on fucking camping trips or whatever that I didn’t wanna go on anyway. I was safe and healthy and had the best dad and all the love in the world. I was happy.” 

“Listen, mate, I really appreciate how fine you are about it but it’s not your job to make me feel better about it all. It’s mine to make sure that you know that us being able to give Frankie more is purely down to circumstances. I know you’re not a kid any more but I feel like I need to be clear, it’s not because we’ll love him more or try harder. I have always and will always love you more than life, us having another kid won’t change that. I wish I’d met Merlin sooner. I wish you could’ve had him in your life and had everything that the other kids did - everything that Frankie will - but that’s not how things worked out. I did do my best for you, and me and Merlin will do our best for Frankie. I’m just sorry that my best wasn’t as good back then.”

Leo nodded at him with damp eyes. “It’s okay, dad. I do know that, all of that. I’m grateful for what I had. We might’ve struggled when I was little but I’ve had everything I could’ve wanted for more than half my life, and I’m glad Frankie will too.”

Eggsy ruffled his hair (because he would never be too old) and Leo pulled his head away and tutted but smiled at him. “You are a good boy.”

“I’m nearly 21.”

“Always my boy,” Eggsy grinned. “I love you.”

“Love you too.” Leo took another bit of his food around a cheeky grin. “I’m looking forward to having a kid around. Be fun to see him running you both off your feet.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've missed Leo! I hope you're as glad to have him back as I am.
> 
> Come chat to me on tumblr @misterdevere


End file.
